Foreign Affairs
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: Kagome didn't believe everything they said in the media but maybe she should have where Tony Stark was concerned. No one could be that much a playboy - it just wasn't possible. Harem;
1. Delightful Playboy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ironman.

**_Pairing_**

_: Tony x Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Kagome didn't believe everything they said in the media but maybe she should have where Tony Stark was concerned. _

**Foreign Affairs  
Chapter One: Delightful Playboy **

x . . . . x

Kagome believed in benefit of the doubt – honestly she did. After all, how could all the crap the media said about the man sitting in front be true? It seemed virtually impossible!

The flirty smile on his handsome features didn't help his cause.

Not in the slightest.

Neither did the sock clad foot running up and down her calf suggestively.

She offered him a glare as Sesshoumaru continued on with his speech as though she weren't being eye-raped and foot molested by the playboy in front of her!

She pushed her chair away from the table a little further but his legs were long enough that he was still able to reach her. As the speech ended and polite applause filled the ballroom hall, Kagome hissed loud enough so that he could hear, "_Stop it!_"

He gave her a deceptively innocent look that could only be related to similar ones she had received from Shippo.

Sesshoumaru walked to his seat beside her and the sleazy billionaire stood to greet him.

He walked around the table to their side and Sesshoumaru arched a lazy brow at the man, recognizing him immediately.

"I had not been informed we would be entertaining you this evening at our table, Mr. Stark." Sesshoumaru greeted in a more American way, ever hospitable to his guests, and offering a hand to shake.

Tony returned the greeting with a charming grin, "Last minute change! I managed to swap with old man Tanaka so that he could sit with the widow that was with me at my previous table. It's a pleasure sure to meet you Mr. Matsuda. I have heard much on your medical research and marketing."

Kagome scowled.

He was _just _feeling her up moments ago and now making small talk with Sesshoumaru? What a jerk! Pig!

Sesshoumaru nodded his head and guided Kagome in front of him his hand on the small of her back, "This Higurashi Kagome, my escort for the evening."

Tony's eyes twinkled mischievously as he stated with an undertone of desire, "We're already acquainted."

Sesshoumaru glanced between the two and snorted.

Kagome couldn't help but add, "Unfortunately."

Tony's smile didn't fade as he chuckled to Sesshoumaru, "She likes me – I'm sure!"

The taiyoukai patted Kagome's head as he began to walk away. With a cry she began to follow him, "Where are you going?"

Sesshoumaru's grin was pure evil, "I must discuss business with a few other associates – keep Mr. Stark entertained until I return."

Kagome gaped at Sesshoumaru's back, turning to Tony whom was still chuckling. He walked toward her and placed a hand low on her waist [lower than appropriate she was _sure_], "Come on sweetheart! They're playing our song – let's dance!"

Kagome sputtered as she was led away to the dance floor with a shoe-less Tony Stark.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **:3 Should I continue this?


	2. The Way of Drunk People

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ironman.

**_Pairing_**

_: Tony x Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Kagome didn't believe everything they said in the media but maybe she should have where Tony Stark was concerned. _

**Foreign Affairs  
Chapter Two: The Way of Drunk People **

x . . . . x

As the night wore on Kagome felt like tearing out her hair – the man was incorrigible! Miroku at his worst, no doubt! He took far too many liberties with her person and had an attitude that was more like a spoiled child then a fully grown adult!

She couldn't believe that he was the genius, CEO of Stark Industries.

Despite his faults there was a twinkling in his cinnamon hues that made her smile and continue to dance with him throughout the night.

Well – dance _and _drink, he had definitely kept the champagne pouring.

He had a way of bringing out the playful side of her that none other than a certain mischievous kitsune could do. She vaguely wondered if Shippo had procreated over the years and didn't tell her and somehow Tony was related to her in the messed up that was her life.

Nobody said drunken knowledge was _good _knowledge.

They also said the same thing about decisions.

No good decisions came about when drunk.

She was stumbling over Tony's sock clad feet throughout the evening to the point where she said 'to hell with it' and took off her ridiculously expensive shoes. The black silk, diamond encrusted three inch stillettos were left with a waitress that she had promptly stated to, "Keep the d-damn things! They aren't w-worth the trouble!" Which they were. In fact they were probably worth a house... or five.

Like a pair of drunken fools – both shoeless people danced the night away.

This was of course normal behavior for one Tony Stark whereas it most definitely wasn't for Kagome Higurashi.

Her date for the evening seemed more amused than annoyed that she was mucking up his charity event which meant she wouldn't hear the end of it for a very a long time but she was drunk so she really didn't care.

Giggling as Tony dipped her on the dance floor she snuggled against the well-muscled expanse of his chest and leaned up to nip at his collarbone.

Apparently that was an invitation in Tony-World which is how she ended up pressed against the wall of a bathroom stall.

Kagome's hazy mind could only register that this is what occurred in cheesy, teenie-bopper romance novels. Who _really _had sex in a bathroom with a genius, playboy billionaire?

Answer: Nobody.

Except for Kagome obviously.

Because she was freakin' special.

Very, _very _special.

And good – she was _so _good.

Because Tony told her so.

_She was so damn good _that once they were done in the bathroom, they moved to his limo.

_She was so unbelievably good _that once they were done in the limo they moved to his hotel.

Really, Kagome was so fucking awesome that they christened every available space in the hotel with his name but a cry to the heavens and hers but a whisper on his lips.

Things Kagome did that she would never do occurred that night.

But that was drunken thinking for you.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Oh yeaah~ Tony definitely got some. Because drunk people don't think and both were undoubtedly drunk – and barefoot! Don't forget barefoot! Some people asked if this would have the Avengers in it~ umm… IDK. We'll take a vote! Add the Avengers or don't add the Avengers! Let me know! Someone else asked if this would have Bruce Wayne in it – umm… I don't think so. Maybe I'll make another one in the future but for now Uchiha B has one "One Night Stand Turned" Bruce x Kagome x Tony that is fucking awesome and everyone with a brain should read it. On another note~ I didn't think this would get as much feedback as it did! Thanks soooo much guys! :D


	3. I'm Telling on You

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ironman.

**_Pairing_**

_: Tony x Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Kagome didn't believe everything they said in the media but maybe she should have where Tony Stark was concerned. _

**Foreign Affairs  
Chapter Three: I'm Telling on You **

x . . . . x

_Hot lips traced an even hotter path along the column of her throat._

There was a throbbing between her legs – an unquenchable need and his talented fingers dipped between the apex of her thighs and just as she was about to gain the release she needed dark cinnamon hues twinkled mischievously before that talented, _beautifully, _calloused hand pulled away.

She was about to scold the man but he hushed her with his lips on hers before descending under the blanket.

His lips hovered before the area that wept her need and…

.

Kagome's eye lids were heavy as she pushed herself to consciousness.

Her head hurt and her body was oddly sore.

She yawned as she pushed herself further under the covers and took a deep breath.

There was an odd scent of cologne on her sheets – _male cologne that she didn't recognize _– and she pulled away abruptly. She opened her eyes and squinted at the sheets and frowned because the cream colored sheets were not hers. No, hers were powder blue.

She looked up and blinked he bleariness from her eyes.

Looking around the room that she was slowly beginning to realize did not belong her to her she did what any woman would do in an unfamiliar place. She screamed.

This had double doors on the other side of the room open and brought a man through them. He was putting on a pair of golden cufflinks and humming a small tune. Dark hues from her dream looked at her through carelessly styled bangs and she opened her mouth only to close it again.

He strode toward her with an air of purpose and stopped right in front of her. He gave her a once over and she realized she was completely naked and her upper chest had been exposed when she sat up. She squeaked and frantically pulled the sheet up to cover her breasts. He chuckled and leaned over to drop a kiss on her cheek while she remained stunned.

"G'morning sweetheart." He drawled lowly as he pulled away from her.

Kagome's eyes were drawn to the bright light emitting from the males chest and the previous night's events slowly came back to her.

Cerulean hues narrowed abruptly and she frowned up at the man, "Tony Stark." He nodded with a grin and she took in his ready-to-meet-the-day form. Her heart dropped in her chest and her stomach began to twist in knots. "You took advantage of me!"

Tony looked amused when he responded, "No I didn't – I was drunk too. Last night was two drunken people taking advantage of _each other_."

She frowned but had nothing to say to that.

She couldn't play the damsel this time because there _was _some logic behind his words.

Kagome did what she always did in situations that were too hairy for her to take on alone. She puffed out her chest [not a good idea because Tony's eyes were immediately drawn to her breasts], gave her best impression of a wronged woman, and venomously hissed, "I'm telling Sesshoumaru."

Most of the time when people heard the name and threat they shrank back in terror. It helped her one time when this overzealous admirer was getting a little handsy with her.

… She still didn't know if he came back to Japan or not after that.

On Tony it had the opposite effect. He smiled at her – a grin that was too playful for him to be running in fear – and grabbed a tie from his nightstand. He began to walk away from the room and she smugly thought, _That's right! You run away you j –_

Just as he was about to leave the room he stopped and turned around – "You can tell him over breakfast. We're having a meeting to discuss some business I have here in Japan."

_Well shit._

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Because if I knew Sesshoumaru? I'd be tossing around his name BIG time. No one would bother me… ever. Popular demand has requested the Avengers – so… I'll introduce characters slowly. Thor first? Or maybe Bruce?


	4. Oh Tabloids!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ironman.

**_Pairing_**

_: Tony x Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Kagome didn't believe everything they said in the media but maybe she should have where Tony Stark was concerned. _

**Foreign Affairs  
Chapter Four: Oh Tabloids! **

x . . . . x

Kagome fidgeted uncomfortably as she sat beside Tony at the round table, Sesshoumaru seated across from them. His brow had hitched so high into his hairline upon seeing them that she thought it had disappeared completely. She had been provided a peach colored dress that accented her curves and touched just above her knees. It was made of both sheer and silk material and Kagome had to believe – despite his many faults [and she was sure he had them] – Tony had wonderful taste in clothing. Pursing her lips she met Sesshoumaru's citrine hues from her seat and immediately blushed and looked away.

"Let's get this breakfast underway! I'm starving." Tony stated with a grin and a smile that made her cringe for whatever he was about to say, "It was a busy evening and all." He met Sesshoumaru's glance and his grin widened. "Speaking of which – lovely Kagome here said she wanted to discuss something with you over breakfast!"

Tony's arm wrapped around the back of her chair and she could feel his amusement flow from her in waves. Kagome gaped for several moments and her cheeks flamed more crimson then before, "Why y-you!" she sputtered.

Tony chuckled and leaned over, his lips hovering over her ear, "You sure you don't want to tell big, bed Sesshoumaru what his little _heiress_ had been up to last night?" his tone took on a darker undertone, lust coating it thinly, "You don't want to _tattle_?"

Her flush disappeared down her chest as she turned to Sesshoumaru whom no doubt heard the playboy with his sensitive hearing. "U-um! Sesshoumaru! What are you ordering?" she quickly asked as she pushed Tony's face from her with a rough shove. He chuckled as he turned to the inu-youkai.

"Trying to change the subject, Kagome? Mr. Stark stated you had something to tell me and I find myself curious." Sesshoumaru stated loftily with a sadistic gleam in his eyes.

Kagome frowned and _knew _he was toying with her, "Oh stop! Now you're just being cruel!"

His nose could no doubt smell the deed all over herself and Tony despite the showers they had each taken.

Sesshoumaru tsked and shook his head, "I have no idea what you are referring to."

Temper flaring Kagome scowled and slammed her hands on the table, standing up, "Fine then! Tony Stark and I had sex last night!"

Kagome _really _needed to learn to control that temper.

Which is how Kagome ended up in the tabloids the next day – the questions roaming the media being…

_Was bachelor Tony Stark settling down?_

_Was elusive Kagome Higurashi – heiress to all that belonged to the Matsuda Empire going to accept the playboy's suit?_

And because Tony Stark was American and Ironman the news hit America fairly quickly.

In America, Steve Rogers and Bruce Banner read the paper religiously on Sunday mornings.

Steve did this because he was all all around average American that was several decades in the wrong time.

Bruce did this because it retained some normalcy in his life.

Imagine their expressions when they saw – _Tony Stark Marrying Japanese Heiress Kagome Higurashi: Fact or Fiction? –_ all over the Entertainment Section.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **I'm adding the Avengers. Thor rocks my socks. This is happening. Give me reviews to make me happpyyyy :3


	5. Deal With It

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ironman.

**_Pairing_**

_: Tony x Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Kagome didn't believe everything they said in the media but maybe she should have where Tony Stark was concerned. _

**Foreign Affairs  
Chapter Five: Deal With It **

x . . . . x

"But this is wonderful! Marriage is a glorious thing among my people!" the God of Thunder boomed as he looked at the paper that had been placed in front of him.

Bruce shook his head at the God and pointed to the pictures the tabloids post, "This is a mess." he corrected stoutly turning to General Fury, "Can't we put a leash on his personal life?"

Fury snorted as he looked at the pictures and shook his head, "His personal life is his own though it _does _look bad for the league every time he makes headlines with his flavor of the week. Wasn't he with an English heiress a few days ago?"

Thor looked between to the two who did not seem nearly as happy he, "Why are we not celebrating such a momentous occasion? We should be there right beside him! He is our comrade – our brother in arms! We should be there for his wedding to this - " he looked down at the picture once more, "Ka-goh-mee Hee-ger-ash-i!"

Steve took pity on the larger male and shook his head, "He _isn't _getting married. It's just something to sell papers."

Thor looked almost aghast, "But this woman - "

Captain America, though he had been asleep for decades was still more familiar with his Earth then the man that had spent his life on another world, "Is probably one of his many women."

Fury shook his head, "We _do _have to do something though. This is getting ridiculous – the world knows he's Iron Man. He is the only one that revealed his other self. It would have been better if he kept his overly large mouth _shut_." His tone became lower when he grumbled, "So much paperwork that nuisance causes."

"So what is going to be done?" Bruce asked, the mild-tempered [to a point] scientist was also getting sick of the way Tony lived life like it was a joke, having no problem tarnishing the name of the Avengers in the actions of his escapades.

Fury glanced at the confused looking blond man and smiled, "Thor! How do you feel about paying Tony a visit? You can take along Steve!"

Steve looked up from his coffee and quickly inquired, "Me?" Just as Thor stated, "It would be a very interesting experience to traverse to a different… country!"

.

Kagome slammed her hand on the table and grabbed the paper just as breakfast was brought out to her and Sesshoumaru. She immediately grumbled and began to tear it into shreds glaring at him for all he was worth.

"Honestly! I blame you! You should have never left me with – with _that man_!" Kagome growled as Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"You are over reacting and our meal with the man wasn't too terrible. He behaved himself… mostly." Sesshoumaru muttered as he ignored the two eyes boring a whole into his head. "Really, woman, stop overreacting."

Cerulean hues narrowed, "_Over reacting? _I have never been in the tabloids like this before because I coast below the radar! This is me being way above the radar!" she hissed pointing to the shredded paper.

Sesshoumaru took a swig of his juice as he glanced at her, "You will have to get over this sooner or later – we sign a contract later today if all goes well with our lawyers and he will be creating his Arc Reactor here in Japan."

Kagome gaped at him and after a moment stood from the table and marched off.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **This chapter is short for the sole reason that I am semi-amused. It has come to my attention that someone believes I am _not _a serious writer and neither is Uchiha Bitch and I don't 'put work into my stories'. Hence the following which is on another author's profile:

"_Although you still want reviews as much as they (Uchiha B/KYN) do, you actually put work into your stories. They follow a more basic equation: _  
_Kagome smut 'flavor of the month' male story that the fangirls go gagaga for. _  
_Hence their "Kagome had sex with Tony Stark" 'stories' - if you can even call them that."_

It is a part of a review someone left them. Obviously, this person doesn't read any of my works. I put _a lot_ of love into my stories. "Foreign Affairs" and "Aching Darkness" are short series that were made on the fly for the sole purpose that I wanted something quick to write. None of my other stories are even remotely similar and are of a more 'serious' note. The fact that someone is putting down myself and other authors is sickening. They even put down other reviewers:

"_Because you should be writing for yourself, not for reviews which over 98% of the time don't have anything remotely constructive in their content."_

You know what guys? Even if you put 'review' or just an 'update' in your reviews it doesn't mean that I don't care. I do! I love every single person that takes the time to tell me they love my story. I love every single person that takes the time fave or read. Your reviews mean so much and not because I am a review whore. They mean that someone out there cares enough about my story to ask me to 'update ASAP'. You don't have to leave epically long reviews to make me happy and let me know you care. A simple, "I love this" or "update" suffices. Anything you do involving my stories is another way to say, "Hey 'Gome! I love your shit!" :3 Even if it is negatively speaking – it's always nice to be on the same level as UB because I fucking love her and her stories.


	6. God of Thunder

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Ironman.

**_Pairing_**

_: Tony x Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: Kagome didn't believe everything they said in the media but maybe she should have where Tony Stark was concerned. _

**Foreign Affairs  
Chapter Six: God of Thunder **

x . . . . x

Sesshoumaru liked to pretend he worked.

He really didn't. Most days he played solitaire and was in her company IM telling her what to do.

_ - Matsuda.S – CEO – 11:48 AM: Provide me with tea. _

_ - __Higurashi.K __ – Heiress- 11:49 AM: No._

_- __Matsuda.S __ – CEO – 11:49 AM: Yes. Heated chai. No milk. _

Kagome glared at the screen and tapped her response angrily.

_- _ _Higurashi.K __– Heiress- 11:50 AM: I have a proposal to work on! It has to be in by 12:30! Why aren't you working on this instead of me? Isn't it your job as CE-freaking-O?_

___- __Matsuda.S__ – CEO – 11:52 AM: Well I suggest you move quickly and why else would I keep you around if not to fetch my tea and work on proposals? Think of it as grooming you to fit your position should I die tragically one day. _

_- __Higurashi.K __– Heiress – 11:53 AM: You're practically immortal. You're not dying anytime soon -_-; And grooming? This is crap. _

_- __Matsuda.S __– CEO – 11:55 AM: You could have already had my tea in my office. And I have been working for the better part of three centuries. I have had my fill._

_ Stark.T has entered the conversation. _

_- _ _Higurashi.K __– Heiress – 11:56 AM: TONY! THIS IS COMPANY IM. How did you even gain access?_

_ - Stark.T – Ironman – 11:56 AM: I'm Ironman – there is little I can't do Miss Higurashi! _

_- _ Higurashi.K – Heiress – 11:57 AM: Seriously, Tony. Your title says 'Ironman'. Grow up you man-child. 

_- __Matsuda.S __ – CEO – 11:58 AM: A bit flashy if I do say so myself but he has a point. He is Ironman. None can dispute that. Honestly though, Stark – remove yourself from my company computers or I will think of this as a hostile takeover. _

Just then a screen appeared on her monitor followed by a grinning face and Kagome squeaked as she nearly fell from her chair. Another screen appeared this time with Sesshoumaru's face and he was looking partially bored.

"Hello there Kah-goh-meh!" the man stated boisterously. Well tapered fingers attempted to push that handsome face away as Kagome blushed and Kagome was not surprised to see Tony.

"Ignore him." He muttered but his chestnut hues twinkled and he grinned, "Hey there, Kaggy! I wanted to see if you would join me for lunch. Surely Sesshoumaru can spare you!"

The taiyoukai arched a brow, "She has not provided me with my tea."

Tony chuckled and leaned his head on his hands but the loud man was back and frowning in confusion, "I do not understand this contraption! Is it a magic mirror? Can you hear me Kah-goh-meh?" he nearly yelled and Kagome found it hard not to smile.

"I can hear you just fine." She stated as sky blue met her own cerulean. "No need to sound out each syllable of my name – you have it right."

The large man shoved Tony from his chair and she heard a curse and bang as Tony went flying. The man took Tony's seat and she tilted her head to the side, "I am Thor Odinson! I am the God of Thunder! I have seen you in papers indicating a marriage to our Tony but I have been informed it is a farce." He seemed almost saddened by the fact and Kagome giggled again.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat and stated simply, "Miko – tea."

He went unanswered as Kagome looked toward the 'God', "We're not getting married."

"You are quite beautiful and Tony is not unattractive – you are positive there is no marriage on the horizon?"

Kagome nodded her head and gave a light feminine chuckle, "Positive."

"I will not ask again – _tea, _miko."

"Nonetheless you should join us for lunch! It would be a pleasure to meet one so famous that papers show her name!"

Kagome nibbled her bottom lip and was about to say no but she had always been a sucker for big blue eyes and the blond man had the _biggest and bluest eyes _ever in the history of blue eyes. "Oh – alright."

She didn't notice that Sesshoumaru was out of his screen as the blond stated boisterously, "Wonderful! I leave Tony to provide you with details."

Feeling an ominous presence at her back she was unsurprised when silver shrouded her vision and Sesshoumaru's icy voice slithered out to the blond and the billionaire that was attempting to push Thor out of his chair.

_"Not until I get my tea._"

The sound of sizzling filled her ears as acid began to eat away at her screen and she screamed.

"_I didn't back up the proposal you asshole_!"

"Hmph – tea first then your obnoxious screeching."

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: ** Idk if I should add Thor into the pairing. I love him~ he is so cute. Wouldn't it be epic? Lemme know yes or no! I liked this chappie BTW. I thought it was cute. ;dlkjghngjlhbkfgj


	7. Lunch for Four

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Avengers.

**_Pairing_**

_: Tony x Kagome x Thor_

**_Summary_**

_: Kagome didn't believe everything they said in the media but maybe she should have where Tony Stark was concerned. _

**Foreign Affairs  
Chapter Seven: Lunch for Four**

x . . . . x

Kagome brushed the nonexistent lint from her sensible work clothing. The pencil skirt was a navy blue, a slit in the center back, and silk sleeveless button-up with its frothy collar was a pale, pale blue. The heels were also navy-blue that added two inches to her height. She let her hair stay as it was – to her waist, in free waves - and decided to forgo make-up. Taking a deep breath as she entered the upscale restaurant she smiled at the hostess.

"May I help you?" the girl asked her tone perky yet with a snippy undertone.

Kagome's smile did not fade as she stated, "I'm meeting a few friends here for lunch."

"Did they have a reservation?" she inquired.

Kagome pursed her lips, "I'm not sure. If I could just take a look around I'm sure – "

The hostess cut her off, "I'm sorry, ma'am. We cannot allow just anyone to wander about and cause a scene."

The miko narrowed her cerulean hues as she scoffed, "A scene?"

"Yes, and it is company – "

Now Kagome grew up fairly humble but once you had Sesshoumaru spoiling you at every turn it wasn't very difficult to become accustomed to being treated like a queen. After all – what teenage girl didn't want to go shopping with an unlimited credit card, have the coolest phone ever, and go to lavish parties? She may have spent several years in Sengoku Judai but she was a 21st century girl born and raised. It was only natural that she glare at the hostess when she wasn't getting her way.

" – so if you do not know the name of the reservation I am going to have to ask you to either call your party or leave."

Just as Kagome was about to demand to see the manager a shadow fell over her form and she was engulfed by large arms and a 6'4" frame. She squeaked as a joyful baritone slithered over her flesh and her name was happily called, "Ahh! Kagome!"

Kagome turned in the large arms and as delightfully surprised to see the male from web-chat lifting her into a hug. His sky blue hues twinkled at her and she offered him a smile reverting to English, "It is a pleasure to officially meet you Mr. Odinson!"

The big man chuckled as he set her on her feet and patted her head, "I do not understand this 'Mister' people keep adding to my surname." He frowned as he glanced at her, "My name is a Thor and it is a proud name! Please call me as such."

"Alright the – "Whatever words she was about to say were cut off by a nuzzle and chaste kiss to her cheek.

"Hello there, Kaggy!" Tony Stark cheerfully greeted while bringing her into a hug. She sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to fight him and hugged him back.

"Tony." She greeted stoutly as the billionaire grinned.

"Let the woman breath, Stark." A more sullen voice called from the side and she turned to see a semi-scruffy looking male with dark bags under his eyes and a line of tension in his body.

Tony looked to the male and back to Kagome, "Kagome this is Bruce Banner – Bruce this is Kagome Higurashi." After that quick introduction Tony turned to the hostess and in Japanese informed her, "Four for Stark!"

The hostess blushed as Tony winked at the girl. Kagome could only look on smugly while the hostess glanced at her looking worried for her job.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: ** Thor will be added. I don't think I'll make this a threesome though! On another note, the Bruce Banner I'm using is Edward Norton. I love him more than Mark Ruffalo. Go check out my new Goku x Kagome short 'Savior'! I have no idea if it will be continued or not!


	8. Company

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Avengers.

**_Pairing_**

_: Tony x Kagome x Thor_

**_Summary_**

_: Kagome didn't believe everything they said in the media but maybe she should have where Tony Stark was concerned. _

**Foreign Affairs  
Chapter Eight: Company**

x . . . . x

Somehow Kagome ended up sandwiched between Tony and Thor – not that she was complaining. Tony was _very_ easy on the eyes [despite his perverse ways] and Thor was every woman's wet dream with his muscular arms and twinkling blue hues and that oh-so-perfect smile.

Tony's hand was immediately on her thigh when they were seated and Kagome glared at him heatedly, "Tony – I _will _cut off your hand."

He gave her his most award winning smile and leaned over, whispering lightly in her ear, "Kagome – we had _really _awesome sex so basically the line between socially acceptable and not has been blurred. I've seen you in the throes of passion and our 'friend' line has been completely broken. Accept my hand on your thigh or I will tell the media that you have settled on a date for our wedding."

Kagome turned to Tony with a blush and her mouth slightly ajar, "You – you - "

Tony leaned forward, kissed her cheek, and murmured, "Shhh." When he pulled away Kagome was still in complete shock but the shock was wiped away when Thor put his face inches from her own. She squeaked in surprise and yelped. "Yes?"

His too-blue hues were narrowed in curiosity, "There is something… odd about you however I cannot place it."

She flushed and looked over at Bruce whom watched on with a sort of detached amusement and she immediately pegged him as a sort of scientist with the way he gazed at them and dissected their every move. She turned to look back at Thor and quietly inquired, "Odd?" He nodded and Kagome watched the action with a dry mouth – after all, how could she _not _stare and drool?

Frowning he tilted his head to the side, "No matter I suppose. I will figure it out eventually!"

Kagome shook her head when Tony wiped her lips, "You're drooling."

She flushed as she heard a rusty laugh come from the male across from her, "You certainly are an odd one." Bruce muttered between chuckles and Kagome flushed a deeper shade of crimson.

Embarrassment filtered through her and she stood abruptly with a bow, "Excuse me!" and then she rushed off to the women's restroom. Standing in front of the mirror Kagome fanned herself lightly, "Get it together, girl! If Sesshoumaru doesn't affect you this much I see no reason to let three attractive men do it!"

She lightly ran her hand through her hair nodding at her little pep talk and the door opened behind her signaling another woman in the bathroom with her. She paid no heed to it until she heard the ominous lock of the door. Curiously she looked into the mirror and was surprised to see on Tony Stark leaning against the door, hands tucked into his Armani pockets, and a grin on his face.

"Thought you might need some company."

The smile he gave her would have made the Devil proud.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **TBH. This is completely plot-less and pointless. I'm doing this for shits and giggles. I love it too~ thanks so much for all the reviews regardless! Kisses!


	9. So Close

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Avengers.

**_Pairing_**

_: Tony x Kagome x Thor_

**_Summary_**

_: Kagome didn't believe everything they said in the media but maybe she should have where Tony Stark was concerned. _

**Foreign Affairs  
Chapter Nine: So Close**

x . . . . x

Kagome's glare would have put Tony six feet under had it had the ability to kill. Her gaze moved over him and stopped at his chest where the arc reactor glowed lightly and then came back to rest on his amused features.

"Honestly, Tony – get out! This is a public restroom – _female only _restroom – and you can't be in here." She hissed angrily as she crossed her arms under her breasts. Tony watched her the way a snake watched a mouse and Kagome shuddered – partially in discomfort and in partial anticipation (though she would _never _admit that out loud). He had given her much the same look several nights ago and her body tingled in remembrance.

The playboy pushed up off the wall and took several steps forward putting himself in front of her. Kagome leaned back, her hands braced behind her on the counter top and Tony's form leaning toward her so that they were eye to eye, his hands still tucked into his pockets, "Kagome – we had sex. Mind blowing sex. As in thinking about it makes me want to do it again and again – preferably with you." He told her simply. "You're not shy, well, at least you weren't the other night… so stop acting like it. I've seen you _naked_, honey, and that's about as personal as two people can get, aside from swapping bodily fluids – which we _did_. So in short – hush and come here."

Kagome gaped and gaped at the presumptuous man and was rapidly descending toward the place where anger took root in her. Her cheeks flamed crimson in both anger and embarrassment and she lifted her hand to slap him. Tony saw this and gripped her wrist and brought her close to him in one swift movement. She glared and struggled against him, "Now see here T- "

Tony rolled his eyes and mid-tirade leaned over and covered her lips with his.

Now really, Kagome shouldn't have been surprised that he kissed her to shut her up and so she wasn't.

She was however surprised by how easily her body reacted.

Almost immediately she could feel her body begin to tighten deliciously in response to his hungry lips caressing hers.

She went almost limp in his arms and he caught her around the waist while he devoured her hungrily. Large hands went low to cup her rear and lift her onto the counter. She almost screamed when her legs automatically parted and allowed him to press close to her and hitch her legs around his waist.

_Stupid body! Betraying me for sex!_ She internally ranted and raved but her body did not stop and then her hands were on his chest, touching and caressing and he groaned lightly into her mouth.

The Japanese weren't like the Koreans or the Chinese – the Japanese were infinitely kinkier and Kagome was in fact a modern day girl and this pretty much satisfied that inner pervert that dwelled within her. Tony was an older man about to screw her in a bathroom – in a restaurant. He was right though – she clung to her morals when the reality was they had already sex.

Why was she complaining?

Tony was after all, _very _good at what he did.

She was giving in and yielding and was about to say 'to hell with it' when a knock on the other side of the door interrupted their heavy petting.

An amused voice lightly called out, "Stark! A line has been waiting to get into the restroom and management is about bust down the door."

Tony cursed lightly and grouched, "Why did Banner opt to come instead of Steve?"

Coming to her senses, Kagome scowled and pushed him away from her with a glare, "I will file sexual harassment, asshole, if you don't leave me alone."

Tony snapped his finger lightly with a pout, _So close. _

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Yeah~ Bruce decided to switch with Steve who was originally supposed to go to Japan! We'll get into that later! Japanese are infinitely kinkier then most other Asian races and they are raised to a different standard of society with Love Hotels, Host Clubs, Prostitutes, etc.


	10. Katony

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Avengers.

**_Pairing_**

_: Tony x Kagome x Thor_

**_Summary_**

_: Kagome didn't believe everything they said in the media but maybe she should have where Tony Stark was concerned. _

**Foreign Affairs  
Chapter Ten: Katony**

x . . . . x

Kagome glared at Tony from across the table – no longer sitting with him but rather Thor and Bruce. Bruce was… well – Bruce was a scientist first and foremost so he couldn't help his natural reaction of wanting to observe her. She felt like he did that to every person he met in some capacity or another. Thor kept her entertained with stories of Asgard and his time there but how he had chosen to stay on Earth with his fellow Avengers. He could return anytime he assured her – it was his home after all.

"Why stay?" Kagome inquired after taking a sip of the white wine that she had ordered with her meal. There was a look within his bright blue hues and Kagome understood his pain all too quickly. A small hand touched is bicep and she offered him a tentative smile, "You don't have to talk about it with me but I'll be here if you need someone to listen."

Dark brown hues watched the exchange curiously and they narrowed when the larger man offered Kagome a bright smile that had her practically melting on the inside and out. From across the table Banner made eye contact with Tony and smirked at the other man's expense mouthing – 'Looks like you have competition'.

Tony snorted and brushed some imaginary dust from his suit mouthing back, 'Please – I'm Tony Stark, God among men'

Banner chuckled in response and mouthed back, 'But Thor is a God among Gods'

Blinking once Tony cursed quietly and began to think of plan.

He was a genius and filthy rich; there was little he couldn't do.

If he could make a prototype Iron Man suit out of a freakin' _cave _he could devise a plan to obtain Kagome Higurashi.

.

General Fury cursed as he tossed the paper across the room.

_'Thor – the other man in the Katony Couple?'_

"Katony? What in the _hell _is a Katony?"

Steve dipped his head into the general's office with a smile, hearing the commotion, "To my understanding, sir – 'Katony' is their couple-name. I read on one – 'Brangelina' which is Brad and Angelina. The internet is wide with vast amounts of knowledge." He informed his superior with a curious look.

Fury turned to the Captain and narrowed his eye at the man, "Get out of my office and tell Agent Coulson to monitor your websites!"

Steve stood straight and quickly shouted out in response, "Sir, yes sir!"

"Out!"

Steve removed himself quickly from General Fury's gaze and went off to locate Agent Coulson. Fury in the meantime picked up the nearest phone and dialed Bruce.

"Hello?" came the lazy drawl of the scientist and Fury flicked his gaze to the time; it was night in Japan.

"Banner – it's Fury. Can you tell me what the hell is happening over there?"

There was a yawn and Bruce inquired, "In what capacity?"

"In the Thor x Kagome x Tony kind!"

"What did you see?" Bruce yawned again.

"They had lunch! And the headlines are saying Thor is the _other man _and there are pictures all around the internet of all three of you at lunch!" he almost roared, "I sent you there to curb Tony's enthusiasm not cause havoc!"

There was a chuckle and Bruce stated quietly in amusement, "That was a week ago – much more has happened since then."

"_More?!"_

"Yes General – much more."

"I don't understand what else co - "

_"Bruce? Are you coming back to bed? She woke up and you were gone and refuses to give up the goods until you get back."_

There was silence for several moments as Fury tried to comprehend the situation.

"Is that Tony?" he finally asked quietly, calmly – too calmly.

Bruce was quiet for a moment before he muttered, "Maybe."

And then the line went dead.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Sorry for long wait guys – ADLC sucks up all my time and energy. Reviewww!(:


	11. Approval

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Avengers.

**_Pairing_**

_: Tony x Kagome x Thor x Bruce_

**_Summary_**

_: Kagome didn't believe everything they said in the media but maybe she should have where Tony Stark was concerned. _

**Foreign Affairs  
Chapter Eleven: Approval **

x . . . . x

Lunch passed with idle chatter and quick laughter – Tony's countenance steadily growing darker the more Thor and Kagome shared and Bruce watching from the sidelines with a cheeky grin on his usually somber features. They were the envy of the room – men watching the small woman, and women unsure of which man to stare at.

Sensual lips tilted into a frown and the dark-haired playboy grumbled and growled.

Upon returning to their table, Kagome took a seat between Banner and Thor - leaving Tony in the proverbial doghouse.

His mind rapidly working, the man decided that if he was going to be playing the game then he wasn't going to be playing fair - he _wanted _Kagome Higurashi and he would have her.

Clearing his throat, his teammates and the damnable vixen turned to look at him.

He glanced down at his watch and sighed, "Well look at the time - I have much that needs to be done, lady and gentlemen. I have several important meetings to get to."

Kagome arched a brow in his direction, "Meetings? You go to meetings?" she asked almost incredulously.

Tony scoffed, "The important ones and Sesshoumaru Matsuda is _definitely _Important - with a capital 'I'."

Cerulean hues immediately became wary, "Maybe I should attend this meeting."

Tony's smile was devious when he queried, "You scared I'll tell your guardian about the almost restaurant incident?"

Crimson flushed her features as she attempted to stutter a response but was unable to produce anything sensible.

"Stark - don't tease the poor girl." Bruce murmured between bites of food. Kagome found that she liked the '_mild-tempered' _man - and the ginormous green _thing _that was busy looking around behind him. She also liked Thor with his too-blue eyes and beautiful smile. Soooo cute.

Her thoughts soured as she looked at Tony.

She _detested _Tony.

Well - maybe that was too terrible of word - especially when he sent her that lascivicious smirk that tightened things so low in her that she was sure she was going to explode from need.

She _greatly disliked _Tony Stark.

He offered her a two fingered salute and then walked away from the table waving farewell to the rude hostess who blushed in response.

Kagome _detested _that hostess.

.

Conference doors burst open and Tony called, "Sorry I'm late! I'm attempting to tame a shrew!"

Sesshoumaru immediately frowned, "Are you speaking of my heiress?"

Tony nodded as he settled into one of the comfy chairs at the long table, "Mmm - yeah. Kagome - girl is a spitfire if I ever saw one."

Citrine hues narrowed and the taiyoukai inquired slowly, "Stark, what are you wanting from my heiress?"

Tony grinned and quipped, "You got a thing going on with her?"

With a roll of his eyes Sesshoumaru shot that idea down immediately, "No I do not, she is however _mine _and I will not leave her to be hurt by your playboy ways. You toy with her and you will find yourself removed from this world faster than you could blink."

Staring into the man's eyes, Tony found that Sesshoumaru was firmly and truly threatening him.

With a curious glance Tony couldn't help but smile, "Clearly she is meant to be the love of my life. She's a tiger in the sack and definitely the best chase so far. I mean what kind of woman continually refuses a man she's already slept with? I'm going to marry her, Matsuda. I've pretty much decided."

Sesshoumaru stared down the man before him and his lips twitched. If anything it would be amusing to watch.

"Hmm - Kagome likes simple things. Granted, she can be extravagant when the time calls for it but simple things make her happy."

"I'll get right to it then." Tony informed Sesshoumaru, taking his admission as the okay to go after the Japanese girl.

"Now - why was this meeting called?" Sesshoumaru asked as his twitching lips turned into a frown.

Tony shrugged and then chuckled, "To make Kagome sweat a bit. She thinks I'm telling you all the dirty things we did."

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **FOR YOU UB(: It has been awhile since my last update. Sorry guys! Love youuuu. Happy Holidays! Thanks so much for your support! Please reviewwww!


	12. Well, Damn

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or The Avengers.

_**Pairing**_

_: Tony x Kagome x Thor x Bruce_

_**Summary**_

_: Kagome didn't believe everything they said in the media but maybe she should have where Tony Stark was concerned. _

**Foreign Affairs****  
****Chapter Twelve: Well, Damn **

x . . . . x

Kagome looked down at the sleek little phone that she had put hours of dedication into personalizing it to her tastes and promptly chucked it across the room. She didn't know _how _the press snagged her private number but now they called her every few minutes. The once time traveler scowled and turned away from the large window of her office that over-looked Tokyo.

Lips set into a small pout she ran a hand through the length of her obsidian hair and sighed.

Ever since lunch - everything had gone downhill.

It was more than annoying.

It was completely and utterly _frustrating._

As the sun descended over the tops of Tokyo's skyscrapers her intercom came on and the voice of secretary made her jump.

"_Miss Higurashi? I have a Dr. Banner here to see you - should I let him in or contact security?"_

Curious, Kagome stated, "Let him in."

She hadn't talked much to the reticent physicist - but from what she could tell he had a _brilliant _mind.

The door to her office opened and in came the man, reserved, calm, and a little messy looking - _goddammit he was cute as hell;_ she smiled happily at him, giving him a little wave, "Welcome! I wasn't expecting to see you again today, Dr. Banner!"

Bruce cleared his throat as crimson hued his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his head, "Just Banner or Bruce, please." At Kagome's quick nod he continued with a light sigh, his clear blue eyes almost bashful and bored at the same time. Kagome's own cerulean orbs darted behind him and the _green thing _waved his hand at her. She had looked at it often enough during lunch that he must have realized that she could actually see him.

Before she could stop herself, she waved back.

Eyes that were trained very well to pick up every detail due to the many experiments he had done in his past sharped on the stricken look that crossed her features after Kagome realized what she had done.

His voice was even when he queried, slipping into 'scientist mode', "What are you waving at, Ms. Higurashi?"

Laughing nervously she coughed into her hand, "Waving? Me? No!"

Something crawled through his eyes, the same something that told her she was being picked apart by him again, as he began to stalk forward.

There was something very predatory in that walk.

So far the man had given off the impression as somewhat meek in some areas and even utterly bored in other areas. He had never exhibited this sense of 'alpha' that she herself had come to know very well considering her current play mates in life. If there was _ever _an alpha male then it was most definitely Sesshoumaru.

Backing up, Kagome found herself firmly pressed against the glass window of a wall, Bruce looming over her.

"Waving. Yes. You." he responded, getting as close as he dared, her scent filling his nostrils and making him close his eyes. "Come now, Ms. Higurashi - what were you waving at?"

When his eyes opened - Kagome found that they were an unnatural shade of green.

Looking behind Bruce, she found that the big guy was no longer visible and she gulped.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Again for my UB(: Love that girl. So the order of the merry men will be Tony and then Bruce and finally Thor. Sooo we have BRUCE actionnnnn. His personality is fun to try and capture because he is super complex. Review?


End file.
